The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program that enable searching for a scene which is difficult to be searched out with a spatial feature amount of an image.
A number of technologies are proposed, which can search a database, in which a plurality of moving image content is stored, for a similar scene that is similar to a specific scene.
Searching for the similar scene usually includes, extracting a feature amount of a scene that is desired to be searched (scene for searching), and detecting a scene as the similar scene, which has a similar feature amount to the scene for searching among other moving image content stored in the database.
As an extracted feature amount, for example, spatial information of an image (still images) that forms the moving image, such as a histogram and an edge histogram of color spatial information, is used (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-97246). In addition, in order to make it possible to search for the desired content easily, there is also a case in that the content are classified into any one of a plurality of categories in advance using meta data (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-70959).